


For the First Time

by CokeZero



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Adults drinking in a bar, Creepy guy but he goes away, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-BFU, Strangers to fake boyfriends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CokeZero/pseuds/CokeZero
Summary: Ryan is drowning his sorrows at the local bar when his day is brightened by a giant bartender.





	For the First Time

“Do your feet hurt?” A man asked, his mouth way too close to Ryan’s ear to be comfortable. “Cause you’ve been running through my mind all day long.”

 

“Look, man, I’m just trying to have a quick drink after work,” Ryan sighed, leaning away from him. 

 

They were both sitting at the bar of a pub close to Ryan’s work that he had never tried before. His day had been long and full of frustrating disappointment so all he wanted to do was drink a little and try to forget. 

 

The man slung his arm around Ryan’s waist and smirked. “I’m anything but quick, baby.” 

 

“Dude-“

 

“My name’s Kent,” the man interrupted. 

 

“That’s great, but I’m not looking for anything tonight.”

 

“I’m not just anything, baby, I’m everything,” he winked. 

 

“Listen, Kent. I’m a nice person, but I will punch you if you don’t back off,” Ryan threatened, at the end of his rope. 

 

Kent just laughed and shook his head. He was about to speak when a long arm wound itself around Ryan’s shoulders. 

 

“Hey, babe, sorry I’m late,” a pleasant voice spoke. Ryan looked up at the source of the voice and found himself staring at a tall man with dusty brown hair and kind eyes. “Who’s this guy?” He asked, gesturing to Kent. 

 

“Oh,” Ryan smirked, catching on. “Just some guy who was trying to hit on me, honey bun.”

 

Kent went red and pulled his arm away. “Sorry, I didn’t realize he was taken.”

 

“Even if he wasn’t you should listen when he says no,” the stranger said with a shrug as he sat by Ryan’s side, his arm still around him. 

 

“I mean, Asians like that assertive thing, right?” Kent laughed. 

 

“Fuck off,” Ryan and the man next to him said at the same time. Kent rolled his eyes and walked off, probably going to leer at someone else. 

 

“Ugh, fuck that guy,” he muttered, taking his arm off of Ryan. “I’m Shane by the way,” he said, offering his hand. 

 

“I’m Ryan,” he shook Shane’s hand and smiled. “Thanks for playing boyfriend there.”

 

“Hey, anytime. You’d be surprised how often we get pervs here.” 

 

“You work here?”

 

“Yeah, I bartend at night, so I see plenty of guys like that. The racism was a new touch though.” 

 

Ryan shrugged, “being gross and racist kind of go hand in hand.”

 

Shane nodded and they fell into silence for a moment. “Honey bun, huh?”

 

“What?”

 

“Your fake pet name for me.”

 

He laughed and shook his head. “Just the first one that occurred to me.”

 

“I like it,” Shane chuckled and stood. “I gotta clock in. Lemme make you a new drink on the house. I don’t trust that the guy didn’t stick something in it.”

 

Ryan looked down at the nearly full glass and nodded, pushing it away from him. “Good point.” 

 

Shane smiled sadly and went behind the bar. “What are you having?”

 

“It’s just a jack and coke.”

 

“One brand new jack and coke coming up.” He dumped out Ryan’s old glass and set it with the others to wash before making a new one all in what felt like a second. 

 

“You’re good at this,” Ryan commented. 

 

“Been doing it since I was 18,” he shrugged. “It’s a good side job.”

 

“What do you do during the day?”

 

“I’m working on a few things, screenplays and stuff. But I just applied at Buzzfeed so,” he held up crossed fingers. 

 

“Hey, that’s where I work,” he chuckled. “It’s nice, but today sucked.” 

 

“What was so bad about today?”

 

“I have this idea for a show but no one wants to co-host.” 

 

“What’s the show about?”

 

“Supernatural stuff and true crime, analyzing the cases and the theories.”

 

“Oh, Ryan, you believe in ghosts?” Shane asked in a pitying tone, but Ryan couldn’t find it in himself to be mad. 

 

“I do, even if others don’t. Like you I assume.”

 

“Yep, I only believe in what’s real.”

 

“Ghosts are real,” Ryan shot back and Shane smiled and shook his head. 

 

“Well if I get the job, you have your cohost. We’ll try to prove each other wrong.” 

 

“Deal,” he grinned, trying to deny the fluttering in his stomach. “I’ll recommend you to HR.”

 

“You don’t have to do that.”

 

“No, but I want to. We like having good people around.” 

 

Shane smiled and looked down at his feet for a moment. “Well thanks. I better go pay some attention to the other customers.”

 

“Oh! Yeah, sorry, ignore me.”

 

“Stick around though, whenever it’s free I’d like to... get to know you more.” 

 

Ryan smiled and nodded, the fluttering slowly intensifying. 

 

They spent the entire night talking about everything that came to their mind, full of healthy debate over topics that they disagreed on and excitement where they agreed. Shane also showed him how to make some more complicated drinks, but refused to do any of the tricks the other bar tenders did because he was too clumsy. Before Ryan knew it, it was two in the morning and the bar was closing. 

 

“Man, I never stay out this late after work,” Ryan yawned. 

 

“At least you’ve been having fun. You have been having fun, right? I’m not holding you captive or something.”

 

“No, it’s been fun, a lot of fun. I’ve only been drinking soda since that first drink so I could have left whenever I wanted,” he smiled softly. 

 

Shane nodded, seemingly relieved. “Lemme walk you out to your car. If the guy’s still here it’ll look bad if we don’t leave together.” 

 

“Smart,” he stood and grabbed his keys. They walked out together, their bodies so close they kept nearly bumping into each other. 

 

“This is me,” Ryan said when they reached his car just down the street. 

 

“Okay, great,” Shane paused a moment, biting his lip. “If I got this all wrong, feel free to punch me.” 

 

Suddenly Shane’s soft lips were on Ryan’s own and for a moment Ryan was so shocked he wasn’t the only one feeling this way he didn’t know how to respond. Thankfully his brain kicked into gear and he kissed back, wrapping his arms around Shane’s waist and pulling him closer. They broke apart after a moment, both breathing deeply. Ryan began to laugh softly and shook his head. 

 

“What’s so funny, little guy?” Shane chuckled, but there was an edge to his voice revealing his nerves. 

 

“Today was so bad I never thought it would end like this.”

 

“Wow, that’s cheesy,” he said as his body released what little tension was there. 

 

“Shut up and kiss me again, honey bun.”

 

Shane laughed and leaned in, "anything you say."

 

It was the first of a lifetime of kisses shared between the two of them. 


End file.
